My Tragic Beginining
by KaylaBow
Summary: Sierra had always loved Cody, and he already knew that. One day, Cody snaps, he leaves her heartbroken, heartbroken enough to try and commit suicide! She is saved, but is left with a broken heart, literally! Cody regrets what he did, and tries to find her but she had already hacked the goverment so he can't find her. What happens when they meet again 5 years later at a reunion.
1. Lots and lots of Regrets

**Hi, my name is Kayla Bow, (not really it's my pen name)**

**This is my first story, so please, don't hate on me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own total drama, because if I did then Brick, Owen, Izzy and Noah would have been in all stars.**

**Izzy: You better review the story, or else Izzy make boom, boom go your house! Me: Izzy!?**

* * *

My Tragic Beginning

Chapter 1, Lots and lots of regret

Sierra was doing the normal thing she was doing, she was stalking Cody (Or in her case, Codykins). The hopelessly obsessed fangirl was trying to seduce her "Codykins" with some chocolate chip cookies, because being the stalker she is, knew they were his favorite.

Cody was reading a book; actually not really, he put his favorite "special" magazine inside of it, (Reader of the story, I guarantee you will know what he is looking at, being the ladies man he is). When he was walking down the hallway, Sierra "accidentally" bumped into to him, causing his book/magazine to fall on the floor.

"Sierra!?" Cody exclaimed. The purple haired girl looked up innocently at him, "What Cody, you were the one who bumped into me, besides even if I did it on purpose, you haven't been hanging out with me lately." pouted Sierra as she looked at him with her coal black eyes.

The geek sighed, of course the last part was true, Cody and Sierra had been great friends after TDWT. He even gave Sierra a gold heart necklace as a token of true friendship, there was a picture inside of it, it was when Sierra was in her wheelchair, and Cody sat on her lap. On the left side of the heart, was words you may find very cheesy, True Friendship, it said, Sierra wore the necklace every day.

"Coddddyyyyyyy" Sierra moaned, "Why don't you hang out with me anymore, huh. Your always ignoring me, come onnn Coddyyy, don't be such a bum" said the fangirl. "Oh I know! We can go to my room! I always wanted you to come there, I have aalll of your pictures in there" said Sierra, Cody shivered. "Maybe if you go in there and fall in love with me!" thought the Cody lover out loud, "We can start thinking baby names! I already thought of Coderra, Siody, Cody Jr.-" "Shut up" Cody snapped, he was tired of lisening to his fangirl.

"What?" asked Sierra, "I'm tired of listening to your same old cr*p, 'Cody this' or 'Cody that'" said the geek as he gritted his teeth. "It's time for you to move on, get over it! You ugly purpled haired b*tch, stop following me like your my shadow, actually no you are my shadow! I wish you would go die in a ditch!" Cody shouted angrily.

Sierra was hurt, but it was his last words that got her. "I have always hated you" the brunette said. He had a mad expression on, but then softened up when he saw Sierra's heart-broken state, she was shivering and has already dropped the cookies to the ground. "Sierra I-" Cody started to say, but she interrupted him. "No" she said as her lip was quivering.

"Well, you could've said so" she said with a smile, but Cody saw it as a fake smile, not the happy, crazy, energetic smile Sierra used to give. The used to be Cody obbesser was gone, long gone. "See ya" Sierra said in a sad tone, she ran away, clutching the necklace next to her heart.

Noah saw the scene unfold as she ran, "You really did it this time Cody" the bookworm said to the geek, Cody just sighed. "You have to apologize" Noah said as he walked away, leaving his friend behind. Then suddenly, Izzy came from the vent and tackled Cody. "You know, Izzy thinks your mean. Izzy was kidding about Noco, Izzy was a diehard Codierra fan. For Sierra's sake, Izzy wants to be mean to you and ship Noco. Izzy's now gonna write some rated M fanfics about Noco" said Izzy, then she ran to her room to grab her laptop.

Cody couldn't help but think about Sierra, about her radiant smile, her unique hair style, and her energetic personality. Of course he didn't mean those words, he just, snapped. He just didn't want the Sierra from All-Stars, maybe he wanted to be with his fangirl all along. The geek felt two things, guilt and regret.

* * *

**Sooo, what do you think about it, I think I put the drama way too early. Oh well, this was my first story, so I probably made it horrible, should I continue it, or leave it discontinued. The characters are really Oc in this. Remember, I will count on every review I get, if your new to fanfiction and want to review just put your review in.**

**Izzy: Remember what Izzy said. Me: Izzy!? Noah: Forget it Kayla, she already blew up half my books Izzy: Izzy did it with her special bombs, just for you. Me: OMG I LOVE NIZZY! Noah and Izzy:?**


	2. The Fall, The Saved, and The Hospital

**Hi again! I just want to thank my first reviewers. Ewisco8, mugheessaeed2002, UltimateWarroirFan4Ever, Dalejr.88, and ThePerssimisticRainbow. You guys made me wanna make another chapter. Even though the last chapter was not very good, This chapter will be better and longer (I hope). Any ways, enough with my blabbering, lets get to the story! P.S. The Guest who said that thing about Nizzy, I'm working on the story right now!**

**Disclaimer: Nada**

* * *

My Tragic Beginning

The Fall, The Saved, And The Hospital

Sierra ran to her room and collapsed to her bed, she couldn't feel but unloved and unwanted, again. Her father left her mother because he thought he was too good for her, also, Sierra was the splitting image of her, so he thought she would be just like her mother. After he left, Sierra's mom turned psycho crazy and would fall in love with the first thing she saw, and you guessed it, she saw a magazine of Chris and his horrible cooking show.

Her mom was never the same after that, Sierra had always looked up to her mother when she was crying, "Why are you crying, Papa said he will come home one day, we need to be strong for Papa!" she would have said joyfully. The mom would just go back to another corner and start crying even more. Sierra thought that her Papa would come home one day, but little by little, she realized that he would never come back, she hated him ever since. She also thought it was normal for a person to stalk their lover, take private pictures of them, and make 20 blogs for them because her mom did it, Sierra never experienced the life of a normal girl.

The stalker was crying and weeping until she saw it, a poster of Cody when he was in the Drama Brothers. Sierra just stared, she used to squeal excitingly when she saw it, now, Sierra looked at it blankly, like it was nothing more of a piece of paper on a wall. Then suddenly, she marched up to the poster, and ripped it up into shreds. '_Now I gotta find more_!' the purple haired girl mentally screeched in her head.

Now Sierra did something that even Slenderman himself would be scared of, she was breaking, smashing, ripping, and punching anything that was Cody-like. Sierra thought this was a good idea to do, since her ever-lasting love for him failed, she wanted to destroy him. But everything in her room was Cody-like. So, she basically destroyed all of her belongings.

After she destroyed everything in her room, she mentally punch herself, **(I said punched not slapped)**'_that's what you get b*tch for ever loving a celebrity_' **(Noah: You know Sierra is technically a celebrity, you know right? Me: Shut up Noah!)** the used to be fangirl thought angrily. '_Ugly purpled haired b*tch_' remembered Sierra as she gripped her head. Those words were practically destroying her.

'_Actually, you are my shadow!_' Sierra had already fell to the floor, shaking. '_It's time for you to move on, get over it!_' '_I wish you would go die in a ditch_', '_Die_' thought Sierra. '_Did he really mean it_' she thought, '_Did he really mean it when he said it he promised we would always be together!_' she thought as she rolled onto the floor more, some glass pieces of Cody's face poked onto her skin, making it bleed in the process. But Sierra didn't care, this pain wasn't as hurtful as the geeks words. Her heart was aching.

'_Die, die, die, die_' thought the black eyed girl. '_Why was life so complicated, will the pain never end, I have already had been hurt by my father, now the one I used to love_' thought Sierra as she got up from the floor, and walked down the hallway, tears were springing to her eyes and onto the floor. '_Thank you Cody for finding my solution_' she thought, she was gonna not die in a ditch, but on a cliff.

Sierra had recently gotten a boat to Wawwanakwa, because it was the closest and highest cliff she knew. The sun was setting, creating a beautiful image of a soft red, orange, yellow, and pink. The used to be fangirl was raising her hand up, until her hand reaching the sky, like she was petting the Sun softly. "What are you waiting for" whispered the purple haired girl.

Sierra sat at the edge of the cliff, watching the wind swirl into the ocean. "Maybe everyone will like me better when I'm gone" she softly whispered. There were many emotions mixed up in her head. "You're right Cody, I am being a b*tch for ever loving any one" she said bravely. "I am doing this for you, you know?" Sierra said with a chuckle, "Goodbye" she said as she was falling.

Her position was her back facing the cliff, clutching the necklace next to her heart, and bravely fell down **(Izzy: Like a Boss! Me: Izzy!?)**. She felt everything was in slow motion, as she fell, her head leaned back, facing the sky, the swirling sky was a beautiful sight. It was the last thing she saw and everything went black, then she saw herself in a hospital bed with Zoey crying with Mike hugging her.

* * *

Recently for Mike and Zoey's 2 year anniversary of meeting each other, they went to the place they met. "The Sun's so beautiful Mike!" said Zoey as her chocolate brown eyes sparkled. "Well, it is our 2 year anniversary of meeting, maybe fate brought the Sun to be dazzling as your eyes" said Mike cheesly as he blushed. "Your so cheesy" Zoey said, they leaned forward to kiss on the beach but then Zoey saw Sierra falling down the cliff, she was falling, falling, and falling until Sierra splashed into the crystal waters.

"SIERRA! GET OUT OF THE WATER!" the redhead cried, but it made no use, just a couple bubbles popped out of the water, and into the air. "Mike, I'll get Sierra out while you call 911!" Zoey yelled as she splashed into the water to drag the used to be fangirl, out of it. Mike called, just like Zoey asked, and Sierra was immediately brought to the hospital to get the water out of her lungs. There anniversary was cancelled.

* * *

"Zoey, why are you here with Mike, I thought today was your anniversary with him?" asked Sierra. The chocolate brown eyed girl shakily nodded and starting crying with more fresh tears as the MPD boy comfort her. "Why Sierra, why would you try and commit suicide!" shouted the redhead. When the used to be fangirl told them, Zoey's eye's twitched, and her whole body was shaking while Mike just stood there, but you could tell he was shaking with emotions.

"The next time I see Cody, I'm gonna kill him!" yelled Zoey as she went commando Zoey mode. "Zoey!" yelled Sierra, but by then, Commando Zoey had already marched out. Then suddenly, Mike held a huge breath, then let it out, "You know, back in my day, people were nicer than these young whippersnappers you call these days teens!" Chester rambled, Sierra chuckled. Then Chester was escorted out by a nice young nurse.

Then a young man in his Early 20's came out, he said that he was Sierra's doctor. "Well Ms. Lanster, **(Sorry, I forgot to tell you Sierra's last name is Lanster)**I have good news and bad news the good news is, you are very lucky to survive, because not many people survive a fall like that. The bad news is, we checked to see if there was anything else wrong with you, and there was. A very rare disease, called heartorobic, **(Just made that name up)** this disease makes a literal crack in your heart. **(It's a cartoon, so it can be real)** It is a very severe case, we have to let you stay In the hospital for several years 'till you can go outside.

Sierra's eye's widened, she knew something in her chest hurt, but not like this. "We're also have to take the dye away from your hair, so it won't chemically damage your head. Sierra touched her head, 'My hair" she asked in a small whisper, the doctor nodded. The girl sighed, she really loved her hair, but she didn't want Zoey to worry.

So the doctors took the dye from her hair, Sierra thought that she looked alien without the purple. Her hair was a rich wavy dark brown that went to her waist. 'So this is the new me huh' thought the new brown haired girl. Her Dignity, her belongs, and even her own hair color was taken away by one person, '_Cody_' she thought as she clutch the necklace he had given her, and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Well, that was a major, Drama Bomb! I thought I did better than the last chapter, what do you think? Will Commando Zoey find Cody, will Sierra still love him after what he did to her? Where is Cody anyway? And will I stop asking questions? Find out next time on, "My Tragic Beginning".**

**Izzy: Izzy liked it! Noah: It was okay I guess Brick: Good dialog solider! Jo: I better be in this thing winning! Me: Don't worry Jo, you're gonna be in here later chapters.**

**Also, my next story is coming up, it's called, "A Day with the Bookworm and the Crazy". I bet you know what it is.**


	3. The Unexpected Visitor and a Sad Geek

**Hi everyone! Sorry for not updating! I was being really lazy for the whole week, I didn't really feel like doing another chapter because of a very common illness…. Writers Block, Dun, Dun, Duuuunnnnnn. Also wanna inform you that I'm probably gonna update at least once a week, so be prepared! Just want to thank the people who review me! I hope this story is good. You got to admit it, even with the flaws, it's still a good story.**

**Disclaimer: I wished I owned Total Drama!**

The Unexpected Visitor and A Very Sad Geek

Cody was really, really, really, really upset **(Me: No duh)**. He had just told a girl to go die in a ditch! Of course he would feel guilty! He had never really meant that, he just snapped, wanted her to stop following him and at least stop for at least a nanosecond **(Did I spell that right?)**. But now he had drove her off, made her cry because his actions. But for some reason, he thought that she was the most important girl in the world, not Lindsay, not Courtney, not even Gwen was as important as Sierra.

He thought, and thought about his stalker **(Be prepared for Cody's Ocness, because just about everyone in this story is very Oc)**. Her radiant smile, her midnight sky eye's that sparkled like little stars when she got excited, and her unique hair, he was always attracted to girls with an odd hair color. All of her, he really regretted what he did; when she was around, Cody always had a weird feeling in his chest. _'Why I'm I like this? Aren't I in love with Gwen, I love Sierra, don't I?'_ he said to himself, as he ran towards her room. Maybe there was a chance to fix this, to fix everything.

* * *

Cody had reached Sierra's room, it was right next to his room, after Sierra threatened to sue the producers if they don't. Cody knocked on the door, "Sierra?" the geek called desperately. He thought that she would be wailing with disappointment after his yelling. But all he heard was silence, "Sierra?" he said again, more desperate than the first time he said it. Still more silence, when he knocked the door for the third time, the door creaked open, and when he saw what was inside, all he could do was stare in shock.

Everything in the room was either smashed, broken, or ripped to shreds. Cody looked deeper into the room, than something caught his eye. A Cody cup, smashed to pieces, and had dry blood on it, it also had a couple strands of purple hair on the floor next to it. Cody looked in horror, _'What have I done'_ he thought as he fell on his knees to the ground, he picked up the glass pieces, still in shock. He started to do something no one ever saw on Total Drama, he cried.

* * *

Commando Zoey searched around the Playa for Cody, she was pissed, MEGA Pissed. She saw Lightning in the weight lifting room, she immediately ran to him, pulling his collar to her chest. "Where is Cody?" she hissed, Lightning could see the pissed look in her eye's, he was soooo dead. "How should sha-Lightning know? Lightning sha-doesn't know where sha-nerds are? Isn't that sha-stalker's job" Lightning said as he shivered in fear.

Commando Zoey slapped him in the face sha-several times. "Let me ask again, where is he?" she hissed again once more, Lightning gulped, for it may be the last second of his life. "Help! Sha-Help! Creepy Zoey is gonna sha-kill me!" he screamed like a girl. "Sha-Gay Nerd! Help! She's looking for your sha-boyfriend! Help me!" he pleaded to Noah, who had happened to pass by this interesting conversation.

"First of all, I am not gay, I was asleep, when that happened, it was four seasons ago! Secondly, I saw Cody in Sierra's broken room, I think Cody was crying?" Noah said. Commando Zoey looked at Noah, then to Lightning, and dropped Lightning to the ground while he was whimpering. "You got lucky this time bub! I'm watching you. Next time sha-dummy" the redhead said as she walked out of the room, speeding towards Sierra's room. "Wow, Cody is really screwed" Noah said to himself, as he watched Commando Zoey destroy everything in her path, kicking and hitting everything that was in her way. Lightning was still on the floor, whimpering.

* * *

Cody sadly walked out of Sierra's room, it hurt him too much to go back in there, everything shattered his soul, seeing what he had made his stalker do. When he was walking out of the room, Commando Zoey marched up towards him. "Oh, hi Zoey" Cody said sadly, not even bothering to notice it was Commando Zoey **(You know what, I'm gonna call Commando Zoey CZ, kay? It's getting annoying calling her Commando Zoey every second.)** instead of real Zoey. CZ pinned him to the wall, locking him in a position where he can't get out. Now he saw it was CZ instead of real Zoey, instead of being sad, Cody was scared as hell.

CZ hit Cody on the face, kicked his stomach, and punched his face again. "You know why I'm doing this to you?" she spat with venom in her voice. "Do you know why? It's because of you hurt Sierra!" CZ cried in anger. "All of her time on total drama, she wasted it on you! She could've easily won a season if you weren't there! But that's not why I'm here. I'm not here to lecture you about Sierra." the redhead said as she leaned towards him, locking her eye's with his. Chocolate brown meeting light teal, although her eyes were a pretty color, Cody preferred to see coal black eyes.

"It's because of you! You had hurt Sierra, yelled at her because of your love for Gwen! Now you had made her commit suicide!" CZ yelled, Cody could only stare in shock and sadness, _'She would really do it'_ he thought, he looked down on the floor, trying not to show any more weakness. "But she survived" she said as she let go of Cody a bit, but still didn't lose her grip on him, hearing that Sierra survived, his face looked up at CZ more, his face lighten up more. "But at what cost, Sierra lost many things because of you, Cody Anderson. Do you know what heartorobic is Cody?" she asked him.

"Yes" Cody said. _'Please don't say it, please don't say it'_ Cody pleaded in his mind, hoping about Sierra. "She has it because of you" CZ said calmly as tears dropped to the ground, she let go of Cody, and he dropped to the ground with his hands gripping his head. "Noooo! She doesn't have it! Sierra loves me! She would never have it because of me! Never!" Cody cried as tears dropped too.

CZ walked out of the hallway, but her hand was on the hallway door, her head facing the crying geek. Cody would've had a heart attack, but it was his heart stopped beating because of CZ's words. _"It's because she doesn't love you anymore"_ she had said sadly and walked away. CZ didn't beat him up like she intended too, because she knew that her words make guilt eat him out alive. Cody gripped his head to the floor, silently screaming at himself. CZ ran home, crying.

* * *

Sierra woke up from her slumber, her head was fogging up. Then she saw clear vision, _'Why am I here?_' she thought, but then, memories slowly came up to her. Sierra frowned. _'Remembering is a b*tch'_ she thought. A nice looking nurse came in, the nurse came in with a platter of food before introducing herself. This nurse had shoulder length brown hair, and big brown eyes, she introduced herself as Clara Oswald **(If you watch Doctor Who, you will know this is one of Clara's echoes. But if you don't watch the show, then you have no life, just kidding lol. Just know it is not an Oc of mine)**.

Sierra said hi to the nurse, but then looked at her plate of food, she ate it hungrily, and she hadn't eaten for days. Clara was talking about how she's gonna be Sierra's therapist until she gets better, "Oh, by the way, there is a visitor for you" Clara said before she walked out of the room, leaving to go to a man in the next room, rambling on how bow ties are cool **(Sorry, had to include one of my fav T.V. shows, Doctor Who)**. Sierra had expected it was Zoey or Mike, but it was someone you would never believe, it was Heather!

The newly brown haired girl stared in shock as Heather placed a couple Daises on Sierra's little table on the far corner of the room. "What are you doing here!?" Sierra questioned/shouted. The queen bee looked kinda, sad actually. "I thought you could use some cheering up, since the flower Daisy's meant pure, innocent, and cheerful like you, a flower that is meant to cheer people up" said Heather emotionless. "But why are you really here?" asked Sierra as she put her hands on her hips.

"You remind me of someone" Heather said as she sat on Sierra's bed. Sierra was still in shock, "Who is this someone?" she asked. "Shouldn't you know since you do a lot of research on everyone?" the queen bee said. Sierra still didn't know what she was talking about, this was Heather! Heather was so, how do you say, out of character and kind right now. "Oh no, I mostly looked up on Cody, all I know is that your favorite color is red, your age, where you live, what school you go to, your family" blabbered Sierra.

"Like you have a step father's name is Steven, a mother name Holly, a step brother name Damion, a step sister name Paula, and a birth sister name Hannah" she rambled. Heather sadly frowned and looked to the floor, tears flooded her eyes as they dropped to the floor. Sierra looked at Heather more closely than before, this should NOT be Heather, Queen of the Mean was crying right in her own bedroom, the girl who never showed fear, and always was mean and cold, was crying! "Used to have a sister name Hannah" stated Heather as she stop crying. Sierra looked more shocked, "My sister died from Heartorobic" The Queen of The Mean said as she started crying even more. Now Sierra put her hand on Heather's shoulder and cried also.

* * *

**I am so sorry for not updating! Just don't hate on me to much, kay kay? A new chapter will come very soon. Jo: How came that brainless thing Lightning got in the story before me! Me: I just do that okay. Jo: You stupid b*tch! Me: Mary Josephine Wilson! You should not curse! Jo: How do you know my name? Me: I just work that way. Brick: Mary Josephine? Brick starts laughing, and then Sierra, Cody, Izzy, Noah, Lightning, and Eva too. Jo glares at them.**


	4. What Happened to Hannah?

**You're probably all like, 'Two chapters in one and half day!? Wow she's gonna do this every day'. No, I'm not; this is an 'I'm Sorry' gift for not updating in a while. Just don't get used to this okay?**

**Disclaimer: I just own my stories, if I owned Total Drama, it would be about Couples!**

* * *

What Happened to Hannah?

Heather began to tell the story of Hannah to Sierra on her bed.

* * *

_Heather and Hannah were sisters with a huge age gap, Hanna was 19 years old while Heather was 5. They had an unbreakable bond. Hannah and Heather looked exactly alike, they both had shoulder length hair, and happy grey eyes. They had a mother name Holly, a woman who resembled Heather and Hannah a lot. Also, a father name Jake, a loving father, with black hair and black eyes. Who was always over protective of his family. They were a loving family, but then, there family's happiness got pulled into a sharp twist._

_"Daddy! Let's go to the movies" the young Heather cried. It was Heather's birthday, and she had a place she wanted to go to, because Hannah said it was the best way to celebrate a birthday. "Okay Heather feather, let's go tell your mom and Hannah then, shall we?" her father asked with wittiness in his voice, the young girl giggled, and they both ran upstairs. They both quietly opened the door, and jumped in front of the mother and Hannah, the ladies screamed, but then laughed._

_"Come on Hannah Montana_ **(I know Hannah Montana isn't here until 2006, but just deal with it okay?)** _and Holly, Heather feather want's to go to the movies for her birthday" Jake said to Hannah and Holly. All of the girl's were still giggling, but then calmed down. "Lets go!" all the females cried. Everybody laughed._

* * *

_"Wow! That was the best movie ever!" shouted Heather, "I have to agree with you" said Hannah, "It had a very good dialog" said Holly. The family had recently got out of the movies, it was pitch black, but you could still see all of them smiling._

_"Lets go to Dairy Queen!" said Jake. Everything was perfect, until they went in an ally way. It was dark, with only one light source, clinging to the wall. The Family heard a gun shoot pass them, "Give me everything ya got!" yelled a mysterious figure. Everyone in the family turned around, with their hands in the air._

_"Can I have this one?" purred/asked the mysterious guy to Jake as he laid a finger towards Hannah, she shivered. "Get your filthy hands off my daughter!" screeched the dad as he pounced on the guy. The guy shoots the dad in the heart and runs away. Jake falls to the ground._

_"Dad!/Jake!" yelled the females all at once as they ran towards him. His hand was on his heart, bleeding. He started to lean up towards Heather. "Dad! Don't move! Your gonna get hurt!" shouted Heather with tears in her eye's. But he still move up more. "Heather feather, I forgot to give you your birthday present" said Jake softly as he got something out of his pocket. It was earrings, shaped like stars, with silver sparkles on them. "Its beautiful" cooed Heather as she delicately placed it in her hands. "I also got something for your mother and Hannah" he said, a small gold ring with swirly patterns on them where for Hannah, and a diamond necklace shaped like a heart for her mom. "Give it to them okay?" he whispered._

_Hannah and her mom looked at the gifts and carefully cradled them in their hands. His eye's began to close, "No! Dad you can't die! Its my birthday! You can't leave us!" cried the little girl. He looked at the mom, Hannah, then to Heather. "I'm sorry Heather Feather" Jake whispered as he closed his eye's. "Nooooo!" cried Hannah and Heather, bracing themselves with agony. The mom didn't do anything, except look at Hannah and Heather with venom in her eye's. 'It's there fault' she thought._

* * *

_Holly married a white man name Steven on the day of her husbands funeral. She looked like a mixture of sadness and happiness on her wedding day. Hannah and Heather were forced by there mom to go there instead of the funeral. The girls wore poofy dresses and high heels, Heather keeped falling down, and only Hannah helped her up. Hannah and Heather keeped of what they had from her father, there mother sold it for money. Worst thing was, Steven was calling them Heather Feather and Hannah Montana, only the dad can call them that!_

_When they were at the reception, they told they were excused to the bathroom, and the girls started praying to their deceased father. "-Its lots of fun in Heaven daddy" said Heather as her hands were clapped together, and her head was held high, Hannah was doing the same thing as Heather. "Maybe you can send us a gift from heaven maybe?" Hannah said as tears flooded her eye's. "Why doesn't mommy love daddy anymore?" asked Heather. Hannah and Heather started crying. A wispy figure with black hair and black eyes, looking at his daughters with great sadness._

* * *

_It was not easy living with Steven, the guy was always flirting with Hannah, and sometimes Heather! It made them uncomfortable, but the mother was too desperate for Steven to notice her daughters. She always pushed her daughters away, and sometimes hit them for being a "nuisance". Steven also had kids too, a little guy name Damion and a girl around Hannah's age name Paula. The kids didn't like Hannah and Heather, and they didn't like them back._

* * *

_One day, Steven raped Hannah. And it was Heather's birthday, the day her father died. Hannah couldn't take the pain anymore, she hated everyone except Heather, but she always saw the sadness in her eyes every day. Wanting to feel her mother's warmth again, even though it would never happen again. Hannah clutched her heart with great pain. Her eyes were practically bulging out of her head. She fell to the floor, shaking. Heather walked by, and saw a great pain in her eyes. "Hannah!" the little girl cried as she called 911. Hannah taught her to call that number if something is wrong._

* * *

_Hannah was rushed to the hospital, and little Heather was crying while her mother scolded her for "wasting her money". Damion was in his play chair; Paula was on her phone, while Steven had a poker face. A doctor came in. "Is she all right!" shouted Heather. The Doctor frowned, looking at his clipboard._

_"Well it says here that your sister has a literal crack in her heart called Heartorobic" said the Doctor. Heather started to cry even more, while her mother had a poker face like Steven. "Let me see her!" cried the little girl, the Doctor looked in her eye's with sympathy, "Sorry, she needs surgery. She lost a huge amount of blood. I will tell you when she can see you" he said as he left the room not wanting to see her pained face. Heather cried even more, because it was her 6 birthday, the day her father died._

* * *

_Heather waited and waited, repeating looked at the clock, looking at the clock, tick tock she heard. The doctor came out of the room, Heather jumped up, to see what progress had been made. He looked at Heather with sympathy, "The surgery was a success, but she might not survive." The Doctor said. Heather looked on the floor, silently praying to god that she would live. "She asked for you" he said as he held her hand for her to follow him into Hannah's room._

_"Hannah!" Heather cried as she hugged her. Hannah looked different, her skin was paler than usual and had wrinkles on, her eyes had dark circles around them, but it made no difference to Heather, because she knew Hannah was still there when she smiled at Heather._

_"Can I talk with her alone?" Hannah asked the Doctor, he nodded yes, and then fled the room. "Heather" said Hannah, "Yes?" Heather said. "If I die, don't come to heaven with me, don't fall for Stevens tricks like I did, and don't die because of me!" Hannah shouted at Heather. Heather looked shocked, but let her continue._

_"Find something to live for, Heather. I don't have anything except you. You are the one who kept me alive. But I'm dying now. I can't protect you anymore, I don't want to see you sad, give me a good smile of yours, will ya?" she said calmly. Heather looked up at Hannah, and gave the most biggest, genuine smile anyone can give. Hannah smiled also, "See, I knew you could do it" she said._

_Hannah quickly clutched her chest and began to shake. "Hannah!" Heather cried, "What's wrong?" she asked. Hannah kept smiling at her, "I'm all right" Hannah said, but blood came out of her mouth while Heather looked in horror. "Quick! If were fast enough, then we can get you to the operation table!" Heather quickly said, she grabbed Hannah's hand but the got pulled into a tight hug._

_"No Heather" she said with sadness. "Don't leave please" she begged. Heather stayed, like she was told too. "Heather, find someone you love, and cherish them forever. Never be mean, please. I want you to stay like this. A beautiful, cheerful girl, with a loving smile. Heather I have something to give to you" Hannah tried to say calmingly, but had a shakey tone in her voice._

_'No' Heather thought as Hannah pulled out a small necklace. 'It always ends hear__' Heather thought. Her loved one died giving her, her birthday present. The present was a ying yang necklace, Hannah had half on while she put the other half on Heather. She explained shakily that if you had turned bad, it would turn black, if you were good, then it would turn white. If you were on the edge of good or evil, a mix of black and white._

_"Just promise to remember me, okay?" Hannah said as she closed her eyes. Heather's eyes widen, "No! Don't leave me like dad did! I have no one to love but you! Your my only friend!" Heather said while crying. "Heather I will always be there for you, if you turn bad or good. I could never hate you" Hannah whispered. The last words made her heart stop beating. "Were like twins Heather, if you just look in the mirror, you'll always find me" she said as her eyes closed. Heather cried, clutching her earrings and necklace._

_Then, Heather heard a knock. It was her so called "Family". Holly gasped, Stevens eyes widen, Paula and Damion didn't seem to care. Heather looked at them, with so much hate in her eyes, her necklace turned black._

* * *

_Holly finally realized her mistake, she begged Heather to forgive her, but no amount of pleading helped. Heather was dark and cold, even if she was 6 years old. One day, Steven tried to put Heather in his room, but she karate chop him and ran to her room. Heather cried. She also hated Damion and Paula more now. Damion always got her in trouble and Paula was a mean older sister, never cared for anything. Heather hated her the most._

_When she tried being nice to everyone at school, they called her a fat pimple freak. Heather had the heart of stone since then, and kept the earrings and necklace in a box. Hidden from her life. She had also grown her hair up to her waist, and wore halter tops and short shorts, unlike her sister. Who wore a light red **(Like Heathers top color)** off the shoulder sweater, and bage **(Like Heathers shorts)** jeggings._

* * *

"You see why now" Heather said to Sierra. Sierra put her hand on Heathers shoulder, showing a sign of sympathy. "Just recently, a letter came on my 20 birthday, it was from Hannah. Saying how I've been and I'm probably the nicest girl in the world" said Heather as tears were in her eyes. "I only pushed Alejandro away because, she said to cherish the one you love. He reminded me of him" she cried.

"How come I didn't get surgery then?" asked Sierra, trying to change the subject, because she hated it when people cried. The Raven haired girl sniffed a bit, "She had it VERY severely, you have a bad condition too but hers was worst." Heather said. "I wore the necklace and earrings finally, because I loved them, and didn't want to leave them on my birthday" the queen bee stated. Her star earrings sparkled and her necklace was white.

"Heather, thank you for trying to cheer me up. It worked a bit, although I'm a bit sad for you." Sierra said. Sierra held her hand out to Heather, "Friends?" asked Sierra, "Friends" said Heather as she shook hands with Sierra. They laughed, and talked like there was no tomorrow. A faded looking girl who looked exactly looked like Heather except had shoulder length hair and a faded looking man with Black hair and black eyes, smiled at the new friends.

* * *

**Listen, I'm writing this fanfic for you guys. It's like, 12:36 am! I did this for you guys. Well gotta go, there is a festival at 11:00am and I don't wanna miss it!**


	5. Hacking and 5 years later

**Well, another chapter! Lets see how this goes.**

* * *

Hacking and Five Years

Cody sulked back to his room, collapsing on his bed. He had stopped crying, because he ran out of tears to cry. The geek wanted to apologize so badly, but Cody didn't know what hospital she went to. His heart ached to see a excited Sierra, who would probably smile crazily and run to him. All he needs to do is find what hospital she went to. '_That's it!_' he exclaimed in his head as he quickly stood up.

Cody went to his computer, a very expensive one his dad gave him for his Birthday. He searched up on google for Sierra's hospital, but all it said were code numbers that Cody couldn't understand. He searched again, but it had a bunch of numbers geek did everything in his knowledge to try and hack, but couldn't find his stalker. Cody scratched his head, '_What happened to my computer_' the geek thought.

* * *

"Can I pleaseee get my phone?" asked Sierra desperately to Clara, Clara shook her head. "No can do, you can only have internet at least once every four months. The internet is bad for your vision" Sierra groaned in response, her nurse gave her a look of sympathy. "But, I'll let it slide this one time. Remember you can only use the laptop now instead of your phone, because the phone got washed off into the sea when you fell off that cliff" Clara said calmly. The hospital girl grinned in response, she didn't care about her phone, what mattered now was that she can't wait to get her hands on her precious internet.

Sierra quickly put her hands on the laptop like a carniverice animal, while Heather in the background smirked. "You can only hold from the inernet for an hour?" asked Heather as she giggled. Sierra blushed in embarrassment. "I gotta go somewhere important right now Sierra, have fun with your inernet. See ya" said the raven haired girl as she walked out of the room.

Sierra began to check all of her blogs, "Hmmm, let me see what my spies sent me" she said to herself as she began to read her blogs, Sierra usually did things on her own but she also had spies that she paid. The brown haired girl began to read the updates.

On her Lyler **(Tyler and Lindsay)**blog, a video was shown of Tyler teaching Lindsay his last name. "Now I know this is hard for you Lindsay" Tyler said in the video shown. He and Lindsay were in a room filled charts and letters. "But you barley know my name! You have to learn my last name when we get married ya know!" he said. "Just say it, Tyler Marvel", "Tyler Mar- Marv- Mars-Oh! I know! Tyler Marble!" the dumb blond exclaimed. Tyler faced palmed in the video, while Sierra giggled.

Another blog that was becoming popular was her Scottney **(Scott and Courtney)**blog, in the picture shown, Duncan spied on Scott and Courtney, there was also a video too. "Happy one month anniversary!" shouted Scott as he handed Courtney roses. Courtney was wayyy different than before, she had a flannel baby blue plaid shirt, and purple jeggings, the most shocking thing was, she was actually nicer! You could tell she change by the bright smile on her face, and the her eyes were no longer filled with the needy desire to win, was filled with love and happiness. Instead of anger and hatred.

"Thanks Scott" said the CIT while giggling, Duncan was on top of a tree that was next to the two. "Damn you Scott" said Duncan aggressively. Then Duncan fell out of the tree, and fell on top of the roses Scott had given Courtney. "Duncan!" screeched Courtney as she began to beat him up, '_Woah I guess she is still the B-I-T-C-H I used to know_' thought Sierra. Later in the video, Courtney had called the cops and took him away for escaping prison. Sierra chuckled.

The fangirl began checked out her Jock **(Jo and Brick)**blog. Another fun video of for Sierra to see. Jo and Brick were busy with their morning runs, when they were done, they went inside the public kitchen in the Playa de Losers. Brick just finished his morning run while, Jo had already finished earlier and was drinking a Strawberry Banana smoothie. Brick wanted to go inside by using the only door in and out of the kitchen, while Jo wanted to get out of the kitchen. They both reached for the only door to the kitchen at the same time.

When it was opened, Brick and Jo were surprised, her smoothie fell and a mess was on the floor. She slipped on the mess and tried to grab Brick by his shirt to steady herself, but he slipped on the floor with her. This ended up with an accidental kiss! They began to blush a shade of tomato red. Sierra smiled, 'Maybe they can finally be a canon!' she thought. She had been expecting this for a while. This girl will tell her spies to play match maker later.

On her Aleheather **(Alejandro and Heather)** blog, there is a picture shown of Heather and Alejandro laughing in a cafe, not actually fighting for once. Sierra shook her head and smiled, "Oh, so that's where she is" she said. "I need to tell my spies to play match maker now", the brown haired girl checked on her gmail account. And saw something interesting.

Then, she saw an email from her loyal spy, it said:_Sierra! U r in BIG trouble, Cody is gonna find you on the web!_ "Oh Shit!" yelled Sierra, "Match making can wait!", he can't come yet! It will hurt her heart, everything about him made her cry, she thinks he expects him for her to throw herself at him and cry like a baby. But she is stronger than that, Sierra knew she would break down if she saw him, she just can't see him yet.

Sierra went into the computer and hacked every single information on her hospital, she then deleted all of her Coderra blogs, except one, it will delete once Cody see's the note she left him. She sighed in relief as she laid her back against the wall in the back of her bed. Sierra thought "I did the right thing" she said with pride in her voice. Clara, her nurse, went back for the laptop, Sierra groaned.

* * *

Cody was smart, so he looked on the Coderra blog. He then looked surprised, all of the blogs were deleted. He saw one last blog, he looked excited to see it. Cody clicked on the link and gaped in shock. Sierra said and I quote; "_I'm sorry my fellow bloggers, but I will delete all Coderra blogs. Make better blogs than I ever did, please forgive me. Also, if your Cody. I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for you, I'm sorry I wasn't Gwen. I can't forgive you for your actions Cody. It hurt me so much, well, I have moved on from you. I love/hate you Cody. Two things Cody, fuck you and good luck with Gwen ~Sierra"_

Cody fell backwards out of his chair flopped **(Me and Izzy: EVERYBODY DO THE FLOP!)**on the floor and looked at the ceiling, "But I don't want Gwen. I want you"

* * *

Major time skip

**(5 years later)**

Sierra was doing something you never thought she was doing, she was reading a book! That's right, a book! And it looked like she was enjoying it *shrudders*, its so scary! Anyways, the book she was enjoying was the Fault in our stars **(Me: Yay! Its my fav book too!)**. Clara the nurse came in, "Well Sierra, your health is good, everything is fine except you can't walk. So your free to go." She said tearfully. Clara and her had a friendship bond, Clara as a therapist didn't do crap like "Tell me your problems" or "How do you feel?". She did it little by little. Sierra liked her.

* * *

"We'll keep in touch. Kay kay" said Sierra. Clara nodded as she pulled her into a hug. Then Clara grabbed Sierra's wheelchair, and Sierra rolled away from the hospital. '_Finally I'm home_' the brown haired girl as she wheeled into her home. Her mom opened the door, gasped in surprised, and pulled Sierra into a hug as she started crying.

"Sierra! Don't ever leave me again!" the mom cried. '_3, 2, and 1_' thought Sierra. "Well gotta go! I need to write lemon fanfic's for Chrisy-bear and me" Sierra's mom said as she ran to her room to get her laptop. Sierra smiled and rolled her eye's, '_Its good to be back'_.

...

Even though Sierra liked to read books more than internet, she decided to look into her email. She scrolled down the email until something caught her eye, an email that labeled "Total Drama". "What the-", this is crazy! Total Drama hasn't associated with that show for a long time, only with the contestants. That's right, every single contestant visted her at least once, they were so nice to her.

She clicked onto the link, it said; "_Sierra! You are invited to Total Drama 5 year reunion party! Please come or we'll be forced to use force, also, tell your mom to stop writing lemons about me and her! ~Chris_". Sierra laughed, then rolled her eye's. 'Like hell no' she thought. She would've loved to see all of them but one person, Cody.

The guy who hurt her, the guy that made her go through all her pain, he was the one who took away her stalking ability! That's right, when Clara wasn't around, people keeped trying to change her, and it worked. She was a new person, and she hated it. She was normal, not the same old Sierra she used to be. A girl who used to love the internet, stalk her lover, and can wrestle a bear! Was now a bookworm, who hated her old lover, and lost the ability to walk!

The girl deleted it and went to her bed to sleep. Trying to keep it out of her mind but it keeped coming in her mind. It hurt her, tears were falling as she sleeped on. She was twitching too. It was Cody.

* * *

At around 1:08 am in the morning, Sierra woke up at the sound of her empty stomach. She got her wheelchair and rolled to her fridge, and took out an apple. She took a bite out of it, and she keeped chewing, chewing, and chewing. Suddenly, a bunch of ninga's came out of the shadows, and grabbed Sierra. The girl gasped in shock, but her mouth was covered up by a cloth. Her vision started becoming black, then it turned black. And she was dragged away. The apple was on the floor.

* * *

She woke up in a dark place, a really small place too. "Hey!" Sierra shouted. Then she got out of the brown sack and was in a large white room with other brown sacks. "Hey! Ouch-! Watch it" the bags yelled as contestants got out of it. When all the contestants saw Sierra, "Hey Sierra!" they all said at the same time. Then continued fighting again. Sierra chuckled.

Suddenly, a big white screen appeared in front of them. Then showed the one and only, Chris Mclean! "Hello happy campers! You will all for several weeks live together in the Playa de Losers with camera's everywhere! Its for the rating bra!See ya later on Total! Drama! 5 year reunionnn! By the way, Izzy! Give me my hair gel back!" Chris said then the intercom shut off. Izzy chuckeled evily as she held a small bottle in her hand.

Then, a door from the white room opened, and everyone exited out of it, more like ran out of it. Sierra crawled in the room to find her wheel chair. When the girl found it, she rolled out the door. When she went out, a brunette bumped into the chair and Sierra fell out of it. "Ouuch!" Sierra yelled in pain. "Sorry! Are you okay?" the brunette asked. He held her hand uped to his. She grabbed it, and thier eye's met. Coal black meeting teal, both of thier eye's widened. Cody knew these unique eye's anywhere, Sierra the same. "Sierra" said Cody with no emotion. Sierra thought '_Oh shit_' then fell to the ground because of her inability to walk. Cody only stared at her with unblinking eye's, tears falling to the ground as his fist was clutched beside him.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Because Ima saving the good parts in later chapters. I haven't updated in a while because I'm really busy with home and school, also, I am not a 5th grader anymore but a 6th grader now! Yes I graduated, and yes, I cuss at a tender age. Duncan: Dude, what happens in your life? Me turning around. Me: Horrible, Horrible things! Jo: Where am I!? I waited 4 chapters already! Me: Your in next chapter! Oops, wasn't supposed to say that :)**


	6. Running can be Fun

**Sorry for the wait! But I had to go to summer school and whatnot, and also I suffered Writers Block for this story and not the other storys. I will try and update when I can but until then, here is what you have been waiting for.**

**Disclaimer: I would own Total Drama when my pet lizard Viper learns how to fly.**

* * *

My Tragic Beginning

Running can be Fun

Sierra took this time to go up on her wheel chair and wheel away, faster than you can say pickle. "Sierra! Wait up!" Cody shouted to her, he ran after her. Cody, was still the same Cody from Total Drama. He just got an inch taller, and his shirt changed into a red t-shirt, but he still had the same old jeans and sneakers though. Because he was still the same old Cody, so he couldn't run as fast. So Cody ran after a person in a wheel chair, that's hilarious.

Sierra wore a small blue poka-dots hospital gown, even though she isn't in the hospital anymore. Her dark brown wavy hair was to her waist, and had blue flats instead of green. Since she was in a wheel chair, it looked like Cody was taller than her. The only thing that made her look like her old self was the gold heart necklace from all those years ago **(Bet you forgot about the necklace)**. Sierra rolled in the wheel chair like it depended on her life.

Cody tackled Sierra on her wheel chair, but the wheel chair bounced off a rock. So Sierra fell out of the wheel chair, again, and feel to the floor with her back against the floor. Cody also fell off the wheel chair, and landed right on top of Sierra, they could feel each others breath on thier neck. Cody and Sierra began to blush, a VERY tomato red. Then someone shouted, "Hey!", and the person picked Cody up by the collar. The person was...**(Me:Hi)**... Jo.

"Jo!?" Cody questioned asked, Sierra looked at her friend, yes, her friend Jo, Sierra mouth said 'Thank you', and Sierra grabbed her wheel chair and rolled away quietly while Cody was distracted. Jo had visited Sierra in the hospital three years ago, because she pitied the poor girl. Not that Jo will ever admit it, but she was good friends with Sierra. Sierra had also gotten her spies to play matchmaker for some Total Drama contestants, and Jo was one of those contestants. Also, when she found out who put Sierra in the hospital. Jo was about to destroy the hospital!

Jo stopped looking at her, and death glared at Cody, he gulped. "Were you going to rape Sierra?" she asked rather calmly, but calm is another way of death too. "H-hey J-J-Jo, I l-like the n-new g-getup" Cody stuttered nervelessly, trying to get her to change the subject.

It's true, Jo didn't wear the same thin in ROTI or All-Stars. Now, she white sneakers, and grey jeggings. A purple tank top, and wore black mascara and had applied her black eye liner with a light hand. She also had very light pink, almost unnoticeable, lip gloss, she still had the whistle though. "Five years can change a person, now, were you going to rape Sierra?" she asked locking her eye's with his. Jo raised her fist, to punch Cody, but then, Brick, her husband came. "Jo! Now isn't the time! Joseph and Lightning and Anne Maria's daughter are going to fight each other and Anne Maria and Lightning wants to beat you up! And Emma isn't in her seat!" Brick shouted/explained. Cody looked at him, mouthing 'Thank you'. Then Cody asked a question, "Who's Joseph and Emma?".

"My kids" answered Jo as she kneed Cody in the crouch, then walked away with her husband so she can beat up Lightning and Anne Maria. The brunette tried to crawl to Sierra, because he can't lose her again. He won't let her slip away again. And then, he could walk again, and ran to Sierra's room.

* * *

"Sierra! Please open the door! I need to talk to you!" Cody yelled as he banged on Sierra's door. He needed to talk to her, now. "No" said the person inside the door. It may sound calm outside the door, but Sierra was crying, with her back facing the doorway. '_I'm not ready yet_' she kept thinking in her head. The brown haired girl put a grip on her head, and fell to her room floor. '_I'm not ready_'

Hours later, the door had finally opened, and outside the door was Harold and Cody. "Thanks man" Cody said to Harold. "Gosh! I didn't do it for you! You threatened me that you would post a picture of me naked and dancing with a 44 year old women in a night club all over the internet! Gosh! Sierra is going to kill me!" Harold shouted at Cody. Harlod looked the same from all those years ago. **(Sorry, couldn't think of any outfit idea's for Harold. Just know he has on the clothes from when he was in the "Drama Brothers") **"Have fun stalking her!" yelled Harold walking away. "I am not! I came here to apologize!"

Harold left the room, and Cody went inside her old room. He saw Sierra lying on the floor next to him, with dried tears on her cheeks. Cody walked over to Sierra, feeling guilty that he made her cry. '_Of 'course she would cry! I'm the one who said that stuff! Even though I never ment it_' the geek thought. Sierra woke up at the sound of foot steps, because she's a light sleeper. Then her eye's awoken more because she saw Cody next to her.

"Sierra! I'msorrywhatIdidtoyou! IneverlovedGwenbutIlovedyou! Inevermentanyofthosethings! IrealizedthatyourmytrueloveSierra! Pleasedon'tleavemeagain! IsaidthosethingsbecauseIjustwantedyoutostopfollowingmeallthetime!" Cody yelled hysterically, shaking Sierra's shoulders like a maniac **(Not in a crazy physio way, but a humorous, loving way. You know, like those things you always see on T.V.)**.

The tan girl yelled, "Woah, woah, woah! Slow down! Your acting like a maniac!". Cody stopped, and stared into her eye's. He blushed a bit, because he WAS acting like a physio killer. "Now, tell me, what?" asked Sierra, '_I'm ready_ _for this. I can not coward anymore, I need to stand in front of my fears_'.

"Sierra, I'm sorry what I did to you" Cody said as he looked to the ground shamefully. Sierra was surprised, she thought he was gonna say stuff how he was glad she changed into a new person and how she isn't some weird stalker anymore. "I never loved Gwen but I loved you. I never ment any of those things. Please don't leave me again, I just said those things because I just wanted you to stop following me all the time." He said as he blushed, Cody blushed because he just confessed.

Sierra looked at him in shock. '_Really? You love me? I still love yo- Stop it Sierra! Don't get your hopes up! He said __LOVED__, not love. Don't be that girl you used to be!_' she thought. "And, Sierra, do you, w-want to b-be my g-g-girlfriend" he stuttered. She looked at him in shock again. "Ehh!" she yelled. "I was thinking of first base you know! Like friends! Yes! Friends! Like before All Stars?" Sierra said. Cody was heartbroken, but led a smile because she still had on the necklace from before he yelled at her. '_She remembers_', "So friends again?" Sierra asked as she led a hand to him, she smiled but Cody noticed it was a bit heartbroken. "Friends again" Cody sid as she shook hands with her. '_I'm looking forward to being your friend again Sierra _'. '_I'm sorry Cody, but I'm not ready being heartbroken again by you_'.

* * *

**Hi! Sorry to keep you waiting! I might not update a lot but don't worry! In a couple chapters this story will end! No sequels! I have been watching to much anime lately, so I might have made Cody OC because I might have acciedentaly mixed him up with one of my favorite characters. Review!**


	7. Jealousy Issues and the Aftermath

**Yep. I know, I have been a lazy bastard. I got a little disapointed in the reviews, but I got over it. Summer School man, it sucks the life outta you. This was the last chapter people. Thank you for reviewing, it just makes my day. :)**

**Disclaimer: Nope**

* * *

Jealously Issues and the Aftermath

"Sierra!". "Cody! I was in the middle of a conversation with Gwen!", yes they are friends again. But Cody became a little over protective of her, and Sierra is normal. Its like the other way around! It has been 2 weeks since Chris forced them to live on the Playa. Its been 2 weeks since they had been friends again.

"Cody! You have got to stop interrupting my conversations! That is rude!" Sierra scolded him. Cody pouted and put on puppy eye's look. Sierra looked at him, then sighed. "Fine I forgive you" she grunted. "Yay!" Cody said, then quickly covered his mouth in embarrassment, and began to blush. "But you have to apologize to Gwen!", "Yes madam!" Cody saluted like a soldier. Then Sierra rolled/marched Cody over to Gwen. What they didn't know was that they were being watched by Noah, he was reading a book too, while his wife Izzy showed their children the wonders of bombs.

"Wow, Sierra is Cody now while Cody is Sierra. Strange day, isn't it?" he asked himself. He began to remember what happened on the plane of World Tour that day.

_Noah was reading a book on the plane. But he was actually thinking about something. 'I don't like Izzy that way, she is just a nut-job, from the hugest peanut factory she is just so... Izzy like. I mean opposites attract right? Maybe I do lik-' his thoughts were interrupted by Sierra doing something._

"_Cody! How can you treat your future wife! Don't talk to that __Gwen__" he heard, hearing she added venom to the word Gwen. "Sierra! It isn't nice to interrupted a conversation!", "But Cody?" he heard from Sierra. "Oh no Sierra, don't give me puppy dog eye's. Awwww, dang it. You win" Cody said. "I'm sorry", Noah could hear the sound of Sierra clapping and squealing. "But you have to apologize!", "But Cody..." "No buts! Apologize!", "Fine" Noah heard through the vents. Then he heard the sound of Sierra being dragged to Gwen. Noah shook his head. Then later Cody talked to him, and Cody was dragged away from Noah after Sierra found out. This was just another regular day..._

After Cody had apologized, Sierra walked away to talk to Noah, Gwen smiled and shook her head. "This is like from 7 years ago, isn't it?" she asked Cody. He nodded, "Do you still love her?" Gwen asked him, Cody nodded again. "Then go tell her then", Cody began to choke on air **(Me: XD)**. "What! I doubt that she would still like me after what I did to her! I hurt her! SHE WILL NEVER LIKE ME BACK EVER AGAIN!" he exclaimed.

"Well, you built a friendship with her over the past two weeks right? Then you still gotta chance. Also Cody?", "What?" he asked. "NEVER SCREAM AT A PREGNANT LADY'S EARS!" she also screamed at him. Its true, Gwen was pregnant, and married, but I'm a bastard so I won't tell you who the father is XD.

Gwen now had her hair past her shoulders, but she still has the highlights. She took off the blue lipstick and in its place; is cherry lip gloss, because she likes the ironicness in the name. **(You know, cherry, cheery? She is a goth? Ah screw it)** Now, dark blue sweater, baby blue jeans, and cyan blue sandals. Her look may have changed **(Izzy: And her weight Me and Izzy: BWAHAHAHAHA HIGH FIVE ME BRO!) **was pregnant, but still the same old goth from the island.

"Come on Cody!" urged Gwen, "Do it or I will tell her!" she announced. Cody sighed in defeat. "Fine you win" Cody surrendered, "YAY! I AM SO HAPPY YOU LUCKY FAGGOT!" Gwen said out of character. Cody looked at her weirdly while she blushed in embarrassment, rubbing her hand at the back of her neck. "Sorry 'bout that, its the mood swings" she said sheepishly. "Now march!" she barked/ordered Cody, and he marched over to Sierra. And his blood boiled when he saw Sierra and Noah, laughing with each other. His eye twitched, his face was red with rage. Dawn came by to see Sierra, but saw Cody and the future if she stayed with the three, then slowly backed away from the garden.

"SIERRA!" Cody shouted with rage. Sierra looked at him, "What? I'm just talking to Noah? And why is your face so red?" she asked him. Noah looked at the situation and sighed, '_This is going to be like World Tour probably_' he thought. "WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO SIERRA!" Cody shouted at Noah, not paying attention to Sierra's questions.

Noah ran away, screaming like a girl. Sierra slapped Cody on the back. "Why did you do that?!" she asked him. "Because he is trying to take you away from me!" Cody replied back. "What no! He has Izzy and his twins!" she explained. Cody looked confused, then blushed again.

"And take me away from what?" the brown haired girl confronted him. Cody gulped. "Its b-b-bec-cau-cause..." "Stop stuttering! What is it! I need to know" she yelled at the first two parts, then was whispered at the end. "Its because I love you!" Cody shouted. Sierra had a puzzled expression on her face. "EHHH!?" she said in shock.

"No you can't! You can't love me! You have to hate me! I know it!" she screamed back at him, sliding of her wheel chair, clutching her hands on her head. "You have too" Sierra said emotionlessly. Cody picked up Sierra. "Cody! You know I can't wal- Oh my gosh! I can walk!" she exclaimed. Her legs were up and moving again. "Thank you" she said breathlessly. Then Cody went on top of the wheel chair, and he was now the same height as Sierra. And he kissed her.

* * *

Sierra and Cody became a couple. Yep! Also Sierra had purple hair back since she was healthy enough to do so! And stopped reading books and going on her blogs more! And the day before they were supposed to get out of the Playa, he proposed. He didn't care if it was too early. Love is never too late or early. And Sierra said yes.

* * *

The wedding day, was really special and you will find out why later. Heather was Sierra's maid of honer. And Noah was the best man. The brides maid were Jo, Gwen and Zoey. It was something, the wedding was really funny. Jo hated her dress, so she ripped it up, and so did Gwen and Zoey, the dresses were pink. So, instead, Jo wore a white dress, and so did Gwen and Zoey.

Heather was fine, also Noah too. But Izzy got some chocolate from the chocolate fountain and poured it all over Cody while swinging a a chandler. "Hey!" he shouted at her. "BWAHAHAHA! THAT IS WHAT YOU GET FOR YELLING AT NOAH!" she yelled too. Cody sighed.

Also, Sierra's dress was misplaced and instead, a ripped purple dress. But wore it anyways. Courtney was trying to calm down her crying child, and everyone was trying to search for the ring bearer **(Jock's son Joseph) **and the flower girl **(One of the Nizzy twins)**. Then, the people were found, Courtney's kid stopped crying, and Izzy stopped swinging on the chandelier and sat in a seat. Then, Sierra came out, she had found her right dress. It was a long white dress with layers that go to her waist, to the floor. She was beautiful. And even if Cody was covered head to toe with melted chocolate, he was handsome.

Sierra came out like a angel, and then the ring bearer and flower girl came out and did the job. The priest looked kinda scared, because he was surrounded by a bunch of maniacs, but did his job. At the end for the vows, everyone started to cry except the priest because he was used to this kind of stuff, apparently.

"Cody, I will never leave you ever again. I made that mistake years ago but we all make mistakes while we are young. I have always loved you from the day I met you, and I lied about seeing you on a horse outside my window. Never again will I ever repeat the same mistake I made leaving you. Never again" Sierra said with tears in her eye's, and the audience began to cry, a lot.

"Sierra, I will never say those things to you ever again. You are the love of my life, I love you more than candy, my mom, and Gwen's bra combined. I kinda gave back her bra 3 years ago actually. Don't ever leave me again. Because I can't ever live a single day without you. My own personal stalker. Don't ever make me see you cry. Because I never want you to leave. Ever" Cody says, and the audience cries even more.

Then the priest gives them the rings, **(I don't know how the priest says it so Ima wing it)** "I do" says Sierra and Cody. "And by the power vested into me. I pronounced you husband and wife. You may kiss the brid-" he was interrupted by Sierra leaning onto Cody and kissing. Then kissing began a full out make out session. God, they maked out harder than Geoff and Bridgette!

Speaking of Geoff..."Dudes! Let's party!" he announced. Everyone stood from the seats and began to do so. The party was so intense, that the priest had to crawl out of the wedding, and his clothes were tattered! The priest then saw a tan man standing over him. He was tall, about 6 and a half feet tall. "Who are you?" the priest asked. "I'm the father of the bride".

* * *

Everyone had stopped partying so hard. Then Sierra began to get sad, up next was the father-daughter dance/mother-son dance. Cody at least has a mom. Sierra hadn't seen her father in years, so of course he will never show up, or so she thought.

The tall tan man stand behind Sierra, and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and gasped. It was her father! "Dad?!". The DJ stopped playing, everyone knew about Sierra and her dad, about how he ditched Sierra and mom because he thought he was to good for her. Sierra stand up and walked to her father cautiously. Sierra's mom gasped, and dropped her glass of wine, and the glass broke into pieces.

"Why are you here!" she demanded. Her father looked at her, then pulled her into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry" he whispered in her ear. The words she never thought he would say ever again. She began to cry. "I'm sorry I left your mom and you. I regretted it. I thought my mother was right about leaving you guys but it wasn't. She was wrong. I regret. The thing I most regretted was not watching my little girl grow up, and leaving your mom, the love of my life. I realized I could never leave you guys, ever" he said. Sierra cried, a lot, then slapped him in the face.

"This was for leaving and making me and mom crazy!" she exclaimed. Her father looked shamefully to the ground, then Sierra hugged him, "But I forgive you". "Mom, can you come over here" Sierra said. Her mom looked at her ex husband, then turned to walk away. But Sierra and her dad grabbed her arms and hugged. Then the whole Lanster family cried.

"Dad, will you meet my husband Cody" she said. Her father looked at Cody with a causoius stare, then smiled at him. 'Boy, you better treat my daughter right." He said to Cody. Cody rubbed his hand on his neck. "Then you shoud've seen the vows, things got pretty intense there", both men laughed.

* * *

Sierra and her father, known as Chris ironically, danced beautifully. Cody and his mom laughed and talked while dancing in the moonlight. The song was just perfect. It was; **(I dunno any good songs, comment in the reviews)**. They cried. Because they would miss there family so much.

Next was the married couples. But the main one was Cody and Sierra. The others was Jo and Brick, Heather and Alejandro, Zoey and Mike, Izzy and Noah, Chris and Laura **(Sierra's parents)**, Gwen and Cameron, and other couples. Even the little kids! Like Joseph and Thunder but her real name is Talia, Fizzy danced with Evan, Emma and Tony, and other cute kid couples. Every couple danced the night away. Together.


End file.
